


Ever Onward

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Companions, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Loyalty, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Blades knew that he could count on Chase, to keep him grounded.





	Ever Onward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Blades/Chase: grounded”

For as long as he could remember, Blades always looked to Chase for guidance, even when he seemed unapproachable. Sure, he had Heatwave and Boulder to help him out to, but there was something about Chase that drew him in. The police bot always seemed to have a steady head on his shoulders; he always knew what had to be done. Though hearing him live and breathe the police code and law enforcement was exhausting at times, it meant that he took his job seriously.

Blades knew that he could count on Chase, to keep him grounded, keep him on his own two pedes. If Chase could handle anything, then it meant Blades could too, even when the days got longer and longer, when certain rescue missions got out of hand, or when a greater threat was upon them. They were on the same team, and if there was anything that they couldn't handle, then they didn't know what that was.

Blades knew that Chase could keep him grounded, a steady hand on his shoulders, and when things got tough, he had the police bot and his team to stand beside him, to push ever onward.


End file.
